The present invention is directed to a detonation device for removing roughage and burrs from metallic elements which have been cast, stamped, or milled. During the process of casting, stamping and milling metallic articles, it is very often the case that unwanted rough areas, called burrs, are left on the finished product, which are detrimental to the end-use function of the product.
A method of removing this roughage from the finished product has employed a detonation device in which a combustible gas is ignited and caused to detonate, which detonation is directed to the articles contained in a receptacle. Such detonation will cause the separation of burrs and other roughage from the finished product, while doing no damage to the rest of the metallic article. Such de-burring has, hitherto, been one of inconsistency in that very often the combustion will not progress to the detonation stage, so that the roughage is still left on the article.
To overcome this unreliable method of removing burrs, manual techniques have been used, which are time consuming and costly, and often lead to non-standardized end products.